The use of clotheslines has been well known for many years. Most clotheslines are visible and in many locations especially housing developments they are not permitted due to local regulations.
My invention has been developed because I am very concerned about our environment (greenhouse effect, climate change, etc). I am also interested in saving fossil fuels and limiting their association with global warming. For the above reasons people may again prefer clotheslines. It is much better to use the sun and air to dry clothes than electric and gas dryers, it also saves money, non-renewable resources and is good exercise.
Like mentioned before some people are not allowed to use a clothesline and my invention will be a more acceptable item. My table that converts into a clothesline may circumvent the limitations encountered. My table top is made out of high density plastic but may also be made out of other materials like steel, wood and aluminum. This table looks like a normal table but opens up and converts into a clothesline. I feel my invention may be able to be used where clotheslines are prohibited and can be very useful for people living in small spaces and dense communities.
My invention can be enclosed in a party tent with a canvas roof and optional screened side walls to keep people and clothes dry when it rains and prevent sunburn on mid-summer days. Clothes will be hidden from neighbors view. The screen will keep bugs and birds out as well. I am not making claim for canvas tent because it already exists.